Methane is a relatively plentiful natural resource. Methane rich gas is formed as a byproduct during coal gasification and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, and methane is also the primary constituent of both natural gas and the associated gas resulting from crude oil production. These gases have little value, however, unless they can be converted into a transportable form or converted into other more commercially desirable and transportable chemicals. In many places in the world, abundant natural gas is being flared because it is too costly to transport to the site of conversion or utilization as a fuel. This is a significant waste by any standard. The direct conversion of methane to liquid fuels and chemicals of commercial importance has been an intensely sought after goal.
A principal theme of current work on direct conversion is catalytic conversion. Haggin, J., C & E N, "Direct Conversion of Methane to Fuel, Chemicals Still Intensely Sought", pp. 33-35, Apr. 27, 1992. The various reported methods of catalytic conversion use sulfide molybdenum catalysts, and metal oxide catalysts, for example. So far, the known methods of catalytic conversion have been too inefficient to attract significant commercial investment.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of known methods of converting methane to ethane and other higher hydrocarbons, and similar methods of conversion.